


Fallout V

by vasakyrion



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasakyrion/pseuds/vasakyrion
Summary: Join seven friends as they leave their lives in the safety of Vault 357 and journey to the surface, which has been left barren due to nuclear warfare. Will these seven survive? Will they find true freedom outside the steel walls of the Vault?





	Fallout V

Janitorial duty was not something that Alesha considered to be one of the more fun parts of living in a Vault. Really, the Vault life wasn't too bad - they had food, water, shelter - but life underground was missing something that seemed to make life worth living in pre-war stories she'd read as a young girl. Fresh air, real sunlight, soft green grass... 

A hand on Alesha's shoulder startled her, causing her to look back to reveal one of her favorite people being the culprit of the little scare. Gabe - her boyfriend of a few months. They had met in the Vault during a mutually assigned kitchen duty and well, the rest was history. 

"Oh - hey Gabe. What's up? Done with your chores for today?" 

"Yeah," replied the other, running a hand throufh his recently cut blonde hair. "I figured you might want some help." 

"Hey, I'll take it." Alesha smiled, giving the taller of them a quick hug before they got to work mopping the floors.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Vault, down a few levels, was another girl and a man who was trying to teach said girl about spices. 

"Sarah, please." 

"Please what? I'm just trying to make some good food!" 

An additional voice chimed in, belonging to a young man named Keegan. "Sarah, as much as I usually agree with you...that sounds gross." 

"Sarah. Listen to Keegan. Cinnamon and garlic do not go toge - Sarah, get your hands off the chicken!" 

Sarah and the yelling young man, named Remington, had also met in the Vault. Sarah wasn't a very good cook, though Remington's constant assignment to kitchen duty had definitely taught him a thing or two about how to actually make a meal. He tended to be, well, the voice of reason between the two. 

"What about garlic and salt? Maybe some lemon?" 

"At least you're making sense now." 

Keegan chimed in. "Maybe add some pepper too. A little paprika? I think Remington likes paprika, anyway..." He was another friend from the Vault. Quite reliable and handy. 

"Paprika's a fun word. And only now, Remington?! You know what, okay, that's fair. Uh...what temperature do I cook this at?" 

Dinner was going to be served with a food poisoning warning tonight. 

A level above this was the schooling level - a place of learning what life used to he before the war, outside the Vault. Kathryn had dreamed of life outside the Vault - her and Alesha often snuck into each other's quarters to talk about what they thought sunsets must look like, and not just in pictures. 

"Sunsets again? You and Alesha sure like those." A male voice snapped Kathryn out of her thoughts. Cory, a strongly built but lean man, was leaning against the doorway. Waiting for Kathryn to notice him, it seemed, though she was focused on the photo of the sunset before her. 

Kathryn stood up, signing as she walked over to Cory, leaning her head on his shoulder - as best she could, she wasn't very tall. 

"I hope we can see one someday, Cory. All of us." 

A sudden announcement was heard over the Vault's speaker system. 

"May I please have the following people to the Overseer's office please: Sarah, Remington, Keegan, Gabe, Alesha, Kathryn, and Cory. To the Overseer's office, please."


End file.
